


A Start of Something New

by hoeformodric



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeformodric/pseuds/hoeformodric
Summary: This is just something I wrote for my friend and because I just now watched glee, yeah disgrace.





	A Start of Something New

Kurt was just finishing his paperwork at Vogue and posting the final column to the site. He got out of his office, turned off all the lights and waved off to Isabelle who was still sitting in her big dull office. 

Kurt loved working at Vogue, but the long hours always made him so exhausted when he came home. He was so thankful to Isabelle that his job was basically waiting for him after he graduated, and now, after all that he had to quit. 

Blaine and he got the offer to star in first ever LGBTQ version of _Who’s Afraid of Virginia Wolf. _The thrill Kurt felt when Blaine told him that they got the part was something unexplainable. He just wanted to be with Blaine all the time and this was the perfect opportunity for both of them to flourish and still be together.

Lately their life was rapidly changing. For the better. The play was just the beginning of all of the things that would change in their lives. 

\-- 

The house was dark, but the lights in the kitchen were glowing. Kurt entered the hall and placed his bag and some paperwork on the floor and the drawer. He continued walking towards the kitchen from which lights and beautiful aromas were coming.

Blaine was handling a small pot in which something was cooking and was mixing some veggies and eggs in a bowl. Kurt saw beautifully set up table with beautiful purple candles and wine glasses that went perfect with them.

Kurt knocked on the entrance of the kitchen and smiled when Blaine turned around and one of his curly locks fell on his forehead. “Go sit there, I’m almost done.” Kurt silently obeyed and sat down. 

When the food was done, Blaine took two plates and put them on the table along with forks and knifes. He brought the food he made to the table and kissed Kurt briefly on one side of his lips.

“Voila!” Kurt smiled at Blaine when he saw his excitement and took some food from the pot. 

“How was work?” Blaine asked as he started chewing his food. “Fine. I had to do a lot of stuff, but it wasn’t as hard as it can be. I have to give Isabelle my 2 weeks’ notice tomorrow, and I don’t know how I will be able to do that.” 

Blaine stopped eating and took Kurt’s hand on the table. “I know how much you love that job, but you know how much this play will do for us.” Kurt nodded and he felt a small tear coming out of his eye. “No, don’t cry, every time you cry, I cry too and then we just end up crying.” Kurt wiped away his tear and chuckled.

“Do you think Isabelle will struggle without you?” “I think she will have to adjust at first because I am definitely her best employee, but after some time passes, she will get used to some new, average girl with big dreams of being a model despite she is 5’3”. Blaine smiled at Kurt’s confidence and continued eating peacefully.

*

“How will you handle NYADA and the play?” Blaine just finished putting plates back in the drawer and just reentered the living room. “I have just this year and it’s over, and I think I will make it. It’s not going to be easy, but it’s the two things I love to do so I don’t think it should be that hard.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “Sometimes I wonder how we did it all.” Blaine raised his eyebrow and asked: “What do you mean?” Kurt moved closer to Blaine and put his hand around Blaine. “I mean, we were literally broken up just a month before we got married. You never thought about how our marriage was literally supposed to go to shit by every rule, but we made it.”

Blaine lifted his head and smiled softly at Kurt: “We knew we were made for each other. I think that was something that was pushing us to be better every day. And everything we went through even before we even got engaged.”

Kurt took him by the hand, and they were soon sitting on their couch and just holding hands and looking at each other. The moments passed by, but they weren’t getting bored of the other one in front of them. 

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the nose. “You are so beautiful, you know that?” Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. “Kiss me more, please.” Kurt didn’t hesitate for too long. He shifted and now was above Blaine and kissed every part of his face.

\--

“How is Jesse? You guys have been doing some amazing stuff lately. The premiere was perfect.” Rachel smiled at Kurt and nodded slowly. “Maybe you should ask him how’s he doing yourself.” Kurt raised his eyebrow as he realized Jesse coming into the restaurant with a small box in his hands.

“Jesse!” Kurt exclaimed as he came closer to the table. Blaine hugged him after Kurt did and then they finally let him sit down and get out of his big winter coat.

“I was just talking to Rachel about you. How are you? Are you feeling amazing? Tony? That must’ve been amazing.”

Jesse smiled at Kurt’s excited facial expression and nodded. “One of the best feelings in my life. I really have never been happier.” Rachel turned to him and pursed her eyebrows in an angry manner together. “Of course, never been happier than at my wedding.” She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips.

“What’s with the box?” Kurt raised his eyebrows curiously at the small box Jesse put in one of the big pockets of his coat. “Oh! Nothing special, just some gift I got from one of my co-workers as a congratulations." 

“So, what have you guys been up to? We skipped last Friday dinner with Rachel because of some doctor appointment, right? Is your shoulder better now?” Blaine asked and lowered his gaze at Rachel’s shoulder.

“I am great. The appointment went amazing.” As she said that she looked at Jesse and giggled quietly. Kurt looked at her in a slight suspicion, but he didn’t want to ask anything.

\-- 

The plates were empty and their stomachs full. Kurt and Blaine were holding each other’s hand on the table, between their wine glasses. “So, we have something to tell you guys.” Rachel finally said like she was taking out a big breath.

Kurt’s eyes got big and he looked at Rachel with a big question mark outlining above his head. Blaine was just as curios and he nudged Rachel to tell them. 

“It worked. I’m pregnant.” Blaine’s jaw dropped to the floor and he looked at Kurt whose eyes were already watering. “Rachel, are you joking right now?” Rachel turned around to get the papers and the confirmations from her bag.

“But, but… how did you do it?” Kurt was barely speaking and looking at Blaine and the paper frantically. Blaine started tearing up when he saw his and Kurt’s names on the paper as the parents of the baby.

\--

Kurt and Blaine already thanked Rachel countless times and offered to get her something, to buy her clothes, shoes or just to pay her but she refused. 

She loved making them happy because she knew what they have been through. And she only wanted what was best for them and she knew suffering for 9 months is the least she can do for them.

Maybe some people wouldn’t get it, because she doesn’t owe them anything, but she felt like she did. Kurt was with her the whole time when Finn died, he didn’t cry, he didn’t show much emotion, and not because he just generally doesn’t like showing emotions, because we all know he does, it was because he knew how much harder Rachel would take all of that if he was weeping alongside her.

It was one of their usual dinners when they got to that topic. Kurt was just talking about how they were thinking of finding a surrogate for their first baby, because he just got out of college and the play will provide them money they needed for a baby.

After Blaine started talking about few of their choices such as Quinn or Brittany, Rachel stopped them and said, “What about me?”. Blaine, still shocked from what he just heard, tried speaking and just blurted: “I thought you said you didn’t want a baby until you have a Tony.”

Rachel smiled and looked at Blaine kindly. “I still stand by that, but after I win a Tony, in the next couple of years, I will get pregnant with Jesse and I will give birth to out kid. But this is not mine kid. I will just help you guys get one.”

When Kurt heard that she would do it he started loudly clapping and crying at the same time. Blaine looked at her in disbelief and stood up just so he can hug her. “The dinner is on us today." 

Later that month when they went to the doctor’s appointment the doctor brought them the news. “Miss Berry, I’m afraid you can’t have a baby at this time.” Kurt looked at the doctor with both of his eyebrows raised in confusion and disappointment. “You have too much stress in your life and it probably won’t disappear in these few months as you are preparing a new show, correct me if I’m wrong.”

Rachel looked at the doctor and tried to think about something other than screaming. “Yeah I am, but that isn’t stressful, I mean I am eating properly, drinking enough water, getting the exercise I need…” “Miss Berry, you are on your feet 24/7 and when you get pregnant you won’t be able to do that, and I am not sure you are the person that can lay down all of the time, especially if you have a Broadway show to do.”

Blaine placed his gentle hand on Rachel’s shoulder and stroked it slowly. “It’s okay Rachel, we can get someone else to be the surrogate. We appreciate you even wanting to do it.”

Rachel lowered her head and almost cried, but she lifted her head up again with some fake energy and listened to the doctor’s final words: “We have your samples, and if anything changes or if you change your way of life you can always contact us.”

When Rachel came home and told everything about the appointment to Jesse, he saw the disappointment and feeling of guilt in her eyes. “Honey, why don’t we try and make your life less stressful and surprise them?”

Rachel looked up and removed the tears from her red cheeks with one of her palms. “I am your director, right? I can give you looser hours and still make the play perfect.” Rachel formed a big smile on her face and almost screamed in Jesse’s face. “You would do that for them?” I know how much Kurt means to you and I want you to be happy.” Rachel kissed him and started building up a plan in her head. “No more coffee for me, and no more alcohol, I want the baby to be the healthiest baby ever…”

Few months passed by and Rachel made a doctor’s appointment. “Miss Berry! Good to see you. I see your blood tests and you really got much better. Your tests are almost perfect.”

After a few weeks everything was ready, and Rachel was pregnant.

\--

Jesse got the small box he was carrying with him the whole time and pushed it towards them. Blaine opened the box and inside was a small CD. On it was written, in Rachel’s handwriting, _For the next big star._

Blaine took it out and smiled widely, few tears still filling his eyes. “This is beautiful Rachel; I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

“The whole surprise thing was mine idea actually. I even got Quinn not to answer your phone so she wouldn’t said yes if you asked her for the surrogacy and Santana said she wouldn’t let Brittany do it anyways, so it was perfect.”

Kurt chuckled and looked at Jesse. “Yeah, we called them, but Santana said she wanted to have their own children first and then someone else’s.”

Kurt took the CD from Blaine and looked at Rachel: “Are all of your best solos on here?” He joked and Rachel looked at him with a smile. “I wanted to do that but got a better idea. It is the video of us performing on our first Sectionals.”

Kurt’s eyes got watery again and he smiled at her. “I think your kid will definitely need to see how and where we started.” 


End file.
